A problem fairy
by howyoudoiin
Summary: Izayoi wakes up in another world and meets a pink haired guy who claims to be a mage.What adventures expect him,read and know what happens.


I do not own neither Fairy Tail nor Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desk yo?.They are both owned by their respective support the official release.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Izayoi woke up wile hearing a voice. When he opened his eyes he saw a guy with pink hair who was wearing a sleeveless black vest with gold trimmings, white pants that reached to his knees and the most interesting thing a white,scaled scarf around his neck.

"Yeah, I don't know how I ended up here though. Where am I?"He said."You are in Magnolia, home to the greatest mage guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail"The boy said with a proud face.

"Magnolia?Mage guild?Fiore? Oh no" Izayoi said."What?"The pink haired boy said."I think I got teleported to another dimension".

"WHAT? YOU GOT TELEPORTED FFOM ANOTHER DIMENSION AND THAT'S HOW YOU REACT?"

"geez,just calm down it's not the first time this happened to me, besides I was never a normal kid"He said while rubbing his head.

"Okay,okay. Come on,let's talk to the guild master, he's the wisest person I he knows a way to send you back into your the way,the name's Natsu Dragneel,just call me Natsu."Natsu said while offering his hand to Izayoi who was still in the floor.

"I'm Izayoi Sakamaki,call me Izayoi. By the way of posing the name I assume you are a part of Fairy Tail"

"Damn right I am"

"Okay good, let's go see your master then" Izayoi said"Yeah,just follow me"Natsu said as e started to walk in the direction of the guild,then Izayoi started following him.

In the guild hall

"I'M BACK EVERYBODY"Natsu said as he kicked the door they entered te guild hall they saw everybody fighting and causing a ruckus."Is your guild always like this?"Izayoi asked."Yes,that's pretty much all we do"Natsu responded."I like it"Izayoi said.

"Master, I want to talk to you in private" Natsu said while he looked at a small but old man with white hair in a white jacket.

"About what,natsu?The master asked him.

"About him"Natsu said as he pointed a finger at Izayoi wo was standing right beside him.

"Very well,follow me to my office"They followed the old man up some stairs and into a room with a sign on the door that said-Makarov Dreyar-

"So,who are you and why do you need to talk to me?Makarov said.

"I'm Sakamaki Izayoi and I wanted to talk to you because Natsu told me you might know how to send me back to my dimension"

"Another dimension,huh.I'm sorry but I don't know anything about dimensional magic, but I will research about it and see if someone can bring you then you are allowed to stay at te guild as much as you want"The master said with a smile.

"I was expecting something like this to happen,that brings me to the second thing,can I join your guild?I may not be a magician but I assure you I'm very strong"Izayoi said with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Then fight Natsu,if you can defeat him then I will allow you to join the guild"Makarov said now with a serious face.

"Alright,I'm up for it"

Back in the hall

"EVERYBODY STOP"The guild master shouted and everybody stopped fighting"It seems they hold you at high regards"Izayoi said. Makarov ignored the comment and said to the guild members"Izayoi here will be fighting Natsu to see if he's allowed to join the you might be thinking:Didn't we let every mage in?And I assure you we still do,the thing is Izayoi here is not a mage."

"He's not a mage?Then how does he expect to fight natsu"A guild member said

"Everybody who's interested please go out to watch the battle,those who are not interested stay in the guild"

Outside of the guild hall

"The battle will end either one of the participants give's up or they are unable to fight"Makarov said

"I'm not going easy on you"Natsu said.

"Good,that just makes things more interesting"

"FIGHT"

Natsu then lit his fist up in flames and charged towards Izayoi"**Fire dragons iron fist**"Izayoi waited for Natsu to get close enough and then punched Natsu's fist creating a massive shockwave ,Natsu got sent back and into a tree while Izayoi just stood there unmoved.

"Impossible"A voice said.

"He didn't even get moved a little"

When Natsu got up he threw another attack at Izayoi"**Fire dragon's roar"**Izayoi just stood there and waited for the attack.

"Is he just going to take it on?"

"If he doesn't have any magic he'll die"

Izayoi kicked the attack making it disappear, he then appeared behind Natsu and kicked him in the side knocking him was looking at him with widened eyes.

"How did he do that?"

"He's a monster"

"So, am I allowed at the guild now?"Izayoi asked while smiling.

"Indeed you are allowed,you can go to mirajane to get your mark"The master said to him.

"Who's Mirajane?"

"She's the girl at the bar with the silver hair"

"Okay,see you later, master. Mmmh I don't know if I'm so fond of calling someone master"

"Well, you still have to, brat"

"Hahahaha"Izayoi laughed as he walked towards the bar."Hey,are you Mirajane?"He said at the girl with silver hair.

"Yes, I and in what color would you like your guild mark?"She asked.

"In my right arm and I would like it to be purple"He said showing his right arm.

"I saw your fight against Natsu, I got to say you're pretty strong"She said while putting the mark on his arm.

"Thanks, I appreciate it"He said.

"If you want I can take you on a tour around the city later and introduce you to everyone in the guild"She said already done with the mark.

"Of course,I will take a tour with a beautiful girl every day of the week"He said making her blush."But I'll have to rain check you on that since I need to get some money and a place to live"

"You can get requests on the board"She said while pointing at a board full of papers"Also just call me Mira"

"Thanks Mira"He said as he grabbed a request off the board and started heading towards the door"I'll be taking this one,bye"He said as he walked outside.

'Another dimension, another life'He thought as he walked outside and looked at the request.'Well I better get going'.

So?What did you think of the first chapter pf this fanfiction?Please review, follow and favourite. Howyoudoinn out.


End file.
